KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 August 2015
22:24:25 (perv) Reed is over again 22:24:51 Oh God xD 01:02:42 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:49 !hello 01:02:49 Hello there, 01:02:53 I miss getting my babes new drawings. 01:02:54 !seen myself 01:02:55 I haven't seen myself since I have been here. 01:03:07 Welp, I am done now 01:03:11 teen bot talks 01:03:14 FG kill it 01:03:19 FG kill it with fire 01:03:22 NOW 01:03:24 /me burns the bot 01:03:33 *the bot does not burn 01:03:46 *FG is now sad and sits in the corner* 01:03:59 FG kill it quick before we get teen bot 2000 made of liquad metal 01:04:17 This is why I stopped purging stuff with fire. 01:04:22 I can't, the bot can not be killed with fire 01:04:43 someone kill it 01:04:54 Use a nuke. *"barrows" a nuke from Russia* 01:05:11 !tell Skarletscarab hi 01:05:11 Freekingamer: I will tell Skarletscarab your message the next time I see them. 01:06:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:06:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:07:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:01 gtg now see ya later o/ 01:08:12 Cya max. 01:08:15 o/ 01:08:27 Sil: *puts her book down and goes to sleep* 01:08:32 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:08:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:09:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:09:03 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:09:21 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 01:09:55 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:09:57 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:11 Yeah, I'm gonna pop into cryo-sleep. 01:10:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:10:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:11:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:12:49 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:02 Make sure to not wake me up after 57 years. 01:13:27 K 01:13:28 Skarletscarab, Freekingamer told you: hi 01:13:30 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:13:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:14:18 But first. *puts a shotgun in my cryo tub* Last time I went into cryo-sleep I woke up under attack with no gun. 01:14:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:14:58 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:16:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:04 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 01:20:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:20:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:22 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:21:25 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:32 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:21:45 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:49 !tell Shotgun02 check Sentry Guns 01:21:49 Shotgun02: You cannot leave yourself a message. 01:22:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:22:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:22:19 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:22:27 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:23:22 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:23:38 I got it shot 01:23:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:23:49 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:01 !tell Shotgun02 Check Sentry Guns 01:24:02 Kururu Gunso: I will tell Shotgun02 your message the next time I see them. 01:25:16 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:25:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:27:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:27:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:28:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:28:25 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:29:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:29:21 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:30:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:30:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:31:18 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:32:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:32:28 hmm...i gotta tell sean something 01:33:21 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:33:24 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:33:36 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:33:38 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:33:49 oh hi sean 01:33:57 Whut about me? 01:33:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:34:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:14 i have a question, when did you start smoking weed to hel pwit hyour schizophrenia? 01:34:47 Because it calmed me down fro trying to destroy myself and the voices went away 01:35:05 im asking when did you start not why 01:35:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:35:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:35:17 When? 01:35:23 Hm.....'13 01:35:30 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:35:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:35:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:36:34 yes..hmm...since i did read that cannebis actually worsens physcosis and may lead to schizophrena in teenagers who smoke it 01:36:38 so...yeah 01:37:23 Well that doesn't apply to me c: 01:38:02 also..it doesn't help treat schizophrenia..have you ever tried antiphyscotics? 01:38:26 Those don't help me Brandon. And it helps me so 01:38:32 night everyone 01:38:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:38:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:38:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:39:33 sigh... 01:40:05 You're not me so you wouldn't understnd 01:40:09 understand* 01:41:31 I take stuff to calm me down or else I would never be calm. 01:41:38 Hey B why so glum? 01:41:49 what? 01:45:57 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:46:08 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:46:45 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:49:16 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:50:08 :D 01:50:36 *hands Brandon an autograph of JB* Stick this on a dart board if you want, its fun to throw darts at :D 01:50:37 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 01:50:46 he;;p 01:50:47 hello 01:52:32 o/ 01:52:35 Hi Caring :D 01:52:53 hows it going? 01:53:09 o/ 01:53:19 I haven't played Halo in months.. 01:54:11 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:56:52 Chilling, mostly just chillin :D 01:56:56 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 02:06:33 ah cool 02:08:48 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:10:13 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:10:26 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:12:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:12:33 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:14:12 brb 02:14:19 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 02:14:22 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:14:48 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:14:57 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 02:15:41 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:15:51 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:16:36 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:16:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:18:11 hellp 02:18:27 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:18:47 What's wrong? 02:19:14 nothing it was meant to be hello 02:19:19 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:19:30 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:19:34 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:21:29 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:21:45 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:21:45 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:23:09 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:23:18 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:23:49 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:23:57 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:25:09 Oh lol 02:28:18 -!- Dr.Blaze has left Special:Chat. 02:28:37 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 02:28:49 Bllllaaaaze 02:30:41 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:30:51 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:36:18 Yes kuru? 02:38:00 Just making sure you were actually here and I wasn't lagging 02:38:20 Nah ur good 02:38:36 *holds her face gently* 02:43:00 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:44:48 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:45:15 -!- Dr.Blaze has left Special:Chat. 02:45:21 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 02:45:51 -!- Dr.Blaze has left Special:Chat. 02:45:55 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 02:47:18 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:47:21 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:47:58 -!- Dr.Blaze has left Special:Chat. 02:48:09 ice cream 02:48:10 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 02:54:09 well good night 02:54:11 o/ 02:54:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 02:59:07 ah 03:07:48 -!- Dr.Blaze has left Special:Chat. 03:07:51 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 03:08:24 -!- Dr.Blaze has left Special:Chat. 03:08:34 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 03:10:35 -!- Dr.Blaze has left Special:Chat. 03:13:09 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 03:13:29 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:13:29 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:14:57 *pokes Kuru* Heya dude :P 03:15:02 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 03:15:07 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:15:18 Craaaaap 03:16:49 hey hey hey 2015 08 23